Suicidal Tendencies
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke three words "I love you" but things go horribly wrong. This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic; sorry if they seem OOC. WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDE AND CURSING. [ PS: Read and Review Halloween, please! :) ] [PSS: Sorry about the lame-ass title .n. ] UPDATED. WILL BE A SHORT STORY. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A soft, low growl came from the pale boy; staring at his best friend laying helplessly on the bed.

Staring at _me._

I knew Sasuke couldn't stand seeing me hurt. Maybe that's why I did it.

He'd call me _baka, dobe_ and _stupid _anyway...so what did it matter? He doesn't know how to care. We had gotten into another fight, this time because I said I wanted to talk to him and I wanted him to not be an ass for once.

He still was.

I wanted to tell him how I felt, but instead heard him mutter

'_Why don't you just die already, baka!'_

So I grabbed a kunai, staring my best friend/rival in the eyes as I plunged it into my chest, whispering

_'As you wish...my love.'_

I didn't think he'd start crying.

Him, of all people!

The great Uchiha Sasuke was crying over _me, _the great and worthless Uzumaki Naruto!

'_Dobe...I love you too...'_

Ahh so that was it. He loved me so much he wanted me to die? How comforting.

I could feel the accursed demon trying to heal me and tried to beg him not to. He refused to stop so I grabbed the knife again; this time ready to rip my stomach open.

A pale hand grabbed mine, screaming _'NO! D-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!'_

I gave him a fake smile as I whispered_ 'Oh teme, admit it...you love no one and nothing...and that's why you told me to die..._'

His eyes filled with even more tears as he pried the knife from my hand; clutching me and gripping my shoulders.

_'No...no! I didn't...mean it! Naruto, please; I love you! Don't die on me too...'_

I smiled weakly and ran my fingers faintly through his raven black hair. His dull and dark eyes stared painfully into my own; his eyes not hiding a single emotion.

My smile wavered.

I closed my eyes slowly.

'_Then why tell me to die...?'_ I whispered as everything stopped and life tried to leave my body.

The demon had stopped fighting me.

I guess he wanted to know too.

_'Be-because, d-dobe...yo-you wouldn't tell me wh-what you wanted t-to...I tried not to call you names but you stammered and seemed so...st-silly...'_

He managed to not call me stupid.

Hn.

I shook my head and whispered with the last of my strength

_'Goodbye, dearest Sasuke...'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Goodbye, dearest Sasuke...dearest Sasuke...Sasuke...'_

The words rang through my head like a chime. My last words to him before life faded.

Or...at least...it should have.

'_DAMN IT, KYUUBI; WHY?!'_

'**Because, Naruto-kun...I want this vessel** **alive.**'

I cursed at the demon and felt arms cradle me lovingly and gently.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I'm so fucking sorry...I'll make it up to you somehow...I-I'll take you out on a date...we'll have ramen and I'll let you hold my hand; I'll even let you kiss me! Don't...d-don't...d-di-die..." Sasuke began sobbing.

I slowly reached for him; strength returning as the stab closed. Sasuke flinched; staring almost _lifelessly _at me. I slowly sat up, and pulled him in for a kiss.

It began slow; with me kissing him and him delicately kissing back. I slowly began showing him a hunger I've never felt before; kissing him with all the passion and love that I could and that did it for him. He yanked me against me and nibbled my lips; forcing a moan past. His tongue slid into my mouth; licking, tasting and exploring it. I blushed and moaned louder. Sasuke pulled away with an embarrassed expression.

"Th-that...felt good..." I breathed; trying to regain air. Sasuke blushe.

"Naruto...you didn't have to kiss me-"

"You didn't have to offer it, either! Especially when 'kiss, Sasuke and ramen are all in the same sentence!" I giggled; the pain in my chest returning.

I brushed it off as nothing but I knew that was a lie.

There's no way Sasuke really wanted this. He merely took pity on me...

"Naruto...let's go eat. I'm hungry and you look...erm...better already." Sasuke grumbled.

_'That's more like Sasuke...shallow and hiding within himself...'_

'**Naruto, he watched you die. He sat there crying. He swore he would never make up for what he did but he would find a way. He loves you too.**'

_'No...he doesn't know how to love..._' I convinced myself.

But I knew, with how he held my hand and how he spoke that he really did love me.

_'But how could anyone love a demon...'_


End file.
